Petit-déjeuner volcanique
by Chromiie
Summary: Le petit-déjeuner entre Dana et son frère risque d'être tendu.


Ceci est la suite d'amour volé après plus d'un an.

* * *

Petit-déjeuner volcanique.

Dana soupira alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Nous étions samedi et il était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle allait devoir le prendre avec son père, et surtout son frère aîné Ryan. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il sortait avec Carter, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, enchaînant les gardes à l'hôpital et dormant là-bas quand elle le pouvait. Malheureusement aujourd'hui, elle était en repos, tout comme les deux autres membres de sa famille, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à ce moment avec lui. Elle passait la brosse au même endroit depuis cinq minutes, c'était sa manière de se détendre avant le grand moment. Elle posa sa brosse, plus agacée que relaxée, elle consulta l'heure sur son réveil, et sachant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. En y pénétrant, elle fut satisfaite de n'y trouver que son père attablé qui lisait le journal, avec devant lui une tasse de café.

« -Bonjour papa ! S'exclama heureuse.

-Bonjour Dana, bien dormi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Très bien merci, je me suis bien reposée, lui répondit-elle.

Elle s'installa à table, et se servit du café. Elle remarqua la tasse et le verre vide de Ryan, et comprit qu'il n'était toujours pas debout. Elle avait eu, pendant une petite seconde, l'espoir qu'il était déjà parti courir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apparaître, pour son plus grand malheur.

-Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-il .

-Bonjour mon fils, répondit William Mitchell.

-B'jour, se força à dire Dana.

Il prit du café, puis se versa un verre de jus d'orange. Elle faisait celle qui était concentrée sur sa tasse, elle ne voulait absolument pas lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. Elle allait l'ignorer, et tout se passerait bien.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin, remarqua son aîné.

Elle fit la sourde oreille, elle avait peur de s'énerver si elle répondait. Il allait bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

\- Dana, quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Jamais depuis son retour il n'avait vu une telle expression sur son visage, ayant perdu l'habitude des rapports humains, il confondit de la colère avec de la tristesse.

\- Pourquoi, aurais-tu fait quelque chose pour me mettre en colère ! Répondit-elle agacée.

\- Pourquoi m'agresses-tu comme ça, je ne t'a rien fait ?, rappela le pompier.

-Tiens c'est drôle, j'ignorais que c'était moi qui avais volé l'homme qu'elle aimait à ma petite sœur, merci du renseignement ! Cracha-t-elle.

D'un regard, elle lui conseilla de se taire, s'il continuait, cela allait dégénérer, alors il valait mieux cesser tant qu'elle s'en sentait encore capable.

-L'homme que... Dana, comment es-tu au courant pour Carter et moi ?, la questionna-t-il.

-C'est tout ce qui t'importe, de savoir, comment j'ai appris que mon frère, mon propre frère était un lâche et un égoïste ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, se moquait-il à ce point de ses sentiments, voulait-il juste découvrir si quelqu'un l'avait trahi.

-Non bien sûr que non, c'est simplement que je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même, je pensais que si je te le disais cela serait moins dur pour toi , expliqua-t-il.

-Moins dur pour moi, tu plaisantes j'espère, tu savais parfaitement que j'étais amoureuse de lui , et malgré tout cela ne t'a pas empêché de sortir avec lui et ce dans mon monde, s'exclama-t-elle.

Leur père décida de ne pas intervenir, s'immiscer dans la conversation n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. S'il prenait la défense de son fils, sa fille verrait ça comme de la trahison ,et s'il prenait celle de sa fille, son fils verrait cela comme de la préférence. Ils étaient assez grands et responsables pour régler cela en adulte.

\- Je … suis ...désolé, je n'avais pas prévu cela, c'est arrivé, commença-t-il.

\- Je m'en moque de tes excuses minables, tu m'as trahi, tu m'as prit la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi ,et en plus tu as fait tout ça en cachette. De simples excuses ne suffiront pas. Ça, je ne suis pas prête de te le pardonner. J'aurai mieux aimé que tu sois mort ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant et en tapant des poings sur la table.

Elle quitta la maison , bouillante de colère. Son frère était un crétin, il la prenait pour une imbécile, s'il pensait qu'elle allait lui pardonner comme ça il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand son père l'en empêcha.

-Pour l'instant elle a besoin d'être seule, elle est très en colère contre toi, elle t'en veut beaucoup. Il faut que tu sois patient, elle doit se calmer, et faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Elle va prendre du recul sur la situation et repartir de l'avant. Si elle était restée, elle t'aurait dit des choses horribles, et je pense qu'elle a voulu éviter cela. Tout ira bien Ryan, laisse à ta sœur de l'espace pour surmonter ce chagrin d'amour, son premier chagrin d'amour, lui conseilla-t-il.

Il resta là interdit à fixer la porte. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son mensonge ferait souffrir sa petite sœur adorée. Il avait cela pour la protéger, et cela se retournait contre lui. Il allait avoir du mal à regagner sa confiance et surtout sur son amour. Les prochains jours allaient être très tendus, mais il respecterait son espace. Il essaierait d'être un meilleur frère qu'il n'avait été.


End file.
